The subject invention relates to space print head draw rolls which function as a part of a dye application print station for space dyeing yarn, knit-de-knit tubing or weave-de-weave tapes. A typical print station comprises a feed roll, a print mechanism and exit or draw rolls. The feed rolls and exit rolls function to maintain tension in the yarn to be printed while it is in the print zone, and also to advance the yarn through the print station. The feed roll system generally consists of a pair of tubular members superposed over one another, and rotating in opposite directions. The exit roll system generally has the same configuration. In operation, yarn is gripped between the pair of feed rolls, and advanced therethrough, passing the print mechanism where the dye paste is applied to the fabric. The yarn is then gripped between the exit rolls and advanced therethrough. Generally the exit rolls handle material which contains up to 200% of its own weight of dye paste. This has led to a shortcoming which has been associated with existing print stations. In order to advance the yarn, the exit rolls must grip and pull it. As the rolls grip the yarn, they squeeze it, thereby spreading the dye paste, mixing dyes, and changing the printed pattern.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide exit rolls which will not displace the dye paste and yet allow a positive grip on the yarn so as to advance it, and maintain tension in the yarn while it is in the print zone.